


For Everything Else

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Party, Post-Hogwarts, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are both attending a Ministry party</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush"

Draco ran his fingers over the sleeve of his robe. It was crushed velvet, of course, and in the same blue-ish grey shade as his eyes. Nothing but the best for a Malfoy. His pale undershirt was made of the finest silk, and his boots were rare dragonhide.

Despite that, every eye was on Potter. Potter, in his nice but simple green robe, black shirt, and workboots. His entire dress outfit couldn't have even cost half the price of Draco's boots, but still every person at the Ministry party was gawking at the raven-haired wizard.

In his corner, Draco glowered.


End file.
